Silver and Black
by Maraudercat
Summary: Exploring the relationship of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy through a series of one-shots. Written for Kyota-Chan's aboard the loveboat challenge.
1. parasol and dress robes

**DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, it belongs to JKR. Not me**

Parasol & dress robes

She remembers the first time she met him; four years old, on her best behaviour at her Auntie's Christmas party, her new silver parasol held daintily before her. He was standing behind his father, attempting not to look bored by the adult conversation. _He's so handsome, like that handsome prince from Bella's story yesterday,_ she thought silently, admiring his deep green dress robes and silvery hair, so like her own. Despite mother's warning not to speak unless spoken to, she whispered to her sister "Dromey, who is that boy?"

"Lucius Malfoy," her sister hissed back, adding a second later "That's who mother and father have picked for me to marry."

Narcissa was horrified. Her plain ugly sister marrying _her _handsome prince? That wasn't fair!

Distracted, she didn't see the swaggering five-year-old approach until he snatched her favourite present out of her hands. "What's this stupid thing?" he sneered, waving in out of her reach as she tried to snatch it back.

"It's a parasol, stupid. Ladies carry them," she snapped back, glaring at him, hand on her hips.

He laughed mockingly. "You're not a lady, you're a stupid girl. Have your silly toy back then."

He jabbed the pointy end into her stomach and sauntered back to his father, still laughing.

Holding back tears, Narcissa clutched the parasol to her chest, and thought _he's not a very nice handsome prince. Maybe Drommy can have him after all._


	2. Silver and music

****

DISCLAIMER: All JK's. Not mine

reposting due to inability to add numbers correctly

* * *

The day Narcissa turned ten started out as being the worst of her young life.

Her birthday was spent sitting in a room at her Auntie's house with only her idiot baby cousin Sirius for company while everyone fussed over the ill four-year-old Regulus. Mother and Father had promised that she could open her presents right after breakfast, but just as they started eating Auntie flooed to say that she was having difficulties with Regulus, and would Mother come help. She sniffed, and stared out the window, trying not to think about all her lovely presents just sitting there waiting for her to unwrap them.

She really hoped that one of them was that tiara. It was pretty and silver and set with tiny sapphires and turquoise, just like her eyes, and when she had first seen it she stopped listening to what Lucius and Bella were arguing about and just stared at it until her parents called her back. She had begged her Mother for it and been a perfect little lady and tried to help out with all the things that Bella and Drommy usually did so that she could get it.

But stupid Regulus had to be sick on _her_ birthday and it wasn't fair and Sirius was being really annoying. She wished that her sisters weren't off at school so that at least she would have someone to talk to, when she heard the door open behind her and a soft voice said "It really is unbecoming of a Lady to sulk, especially on her birthday."

She turned and glared at him. "What are you doing here Lucius? And besides haven't you always said that I'm a silly little girl, not a Lady?"

The handsome just-turned-eleven-year-old smirked and leaned against the doorframe, one hand held behind his back.

"Your sister Bellatrix considers herself to be the Lady of the house, and who am I to contradict her, especially when she has a wand and I do not. However, since dear Bella is not here, I may say as I wish, and my wish is to present a beautiful young lady with a birthday gift."

So saying, he revealed his hidden hand, and presented her with a wrapped box. Ignoring Sirius's "Ooh, Cissy got a present," she carefully removed the pink paper to find...a box. It was a very pretty silver box, about the size of a small book, with ornate flowers etched around it, but it was still just a box.

She glanced up at her benefactor who smiled and simply said "Open it."

Lifting the lid, Narcissa gave a gasp of surprise as a tinkling melody began playing. The inside was lined with green velvet, with compartments for jewellery, and at the centre, a princess waltzed to the gentle tune. A very pretty blonde princess, who was wearing a silver tiara!

"Happy birthday Narcissa."


	3. Honeyduke's Best Chocolate and lace

**DISCLAIMER: Oops forgot this on the last post. I assure you the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JK not me.**

**A/N Sorry for long update time. Exams and winter storms destroying phone and internet connections. Grrr**

Honeyduke's best chocolate & Lace

"Hurry up Cissy, or we'll be late!"

Narcissa made some final touches to her hair, and straightened her necklace, checking the mirror again.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, you're only ten. You don't need all that make-up."

Andromeda was standing in the doorway, half-irritated half-amused at her sister's antics. "You could use some," Narcissa muttered under her breath as she touched up her mascara. "Besides, I am finally meeting the boy that Mother and Father have chosen for me and I want him to think me beautiful."

Andromeda rolled her eyes skyward. "Ciss, EVERYONE thinks you're beautiful, and you know it. Come on!"

After a quick admonishment from Mother for tardiness, they flooed to Auntie's for the annual Christmas party, and all-round evening of boredom. Barely two steps out of the grate, she was seized by Auntie's domineering grip and dragged over to the back corner of the room. Ignoring the fact that her last hour's hair styling efforts had been destroyed by the fireplace journey, she smiled sweetly at her future parents-in-law.

"Gavyn, Corwina, this is my niece, Narcissa. No doubt you are thrilled to find such an excellent match for your son. Narcissa meet your future husband, Peregrine Harper."

It took all of Narcissa's prodigious acting ability to keep the smile on her face. Peregrine Harper, or Perry as he shyly whispered she could call him, was eleven years old, thin and gangly with a spotty face and teeth that could have fitted on a rabbit. He gave a crooked buck-toothed smile, and said "I bought you a Christmas present. Honeyduke's best. I asked my brother to get them last Hogsmeade trip since I know that all girls like chocolate."

Narcissa took the chocolates with a forced smile and thankyou before excusing herself to find her sisters so that she could introduce them.

Half an hour later, Bella found her still hiding in the bathroom, wiping her eyes, and fixing the smudges. "Honestly Cissy, what's the matter with you? Do you want to embarrass the whole family? Oh for Merlin's sake!"

Several flicks of her wand later, and Narcissa's face was dry and clean. "Why him Bella? Why did they have to pick someone so ugly and stupid?"

"Well," her sister said thoughtfully, "The only other acceptable choices were Rabastan, except he's a younger son and even thicker than Rodo, or that Belby prat, Horatio, except that their family's success comes more from his mother's fling with that Senior Undersecretary, Ebenezer Smith than any real talent. Damocles is bright enough I guess, but he's already promised to that awful Lois Delaney so really there wasn't much choice."

Straightening the lace along the collar of her sister's robes, she said "Come on Ciss, before Auntie finds out. We'll tell them that you left to fix your hair, and that I dragged you off to talk with Rodo. That way you won't even get in trouble.

"Besides," she added as she dragged the blonde girl from the bathroom, "I hear that Peregrine is a good flyer."

They danced that night, the three sisters with their future husbands, and Narcissa wished, with every trodden-on toe and buck-toothed smile that her and Dromeda's places had been reversed.


	4. Chocolate frogs and sharing

**DISCLAIMER: All JK's. Not mine **

reposting due to inability to add numbers correctly

* * *

Narcissa could not believe that she was finally here.

The train ride had been both boring and exhilarating at the same time. She had spent the entire trip in an elated state, barely able to contain her excitement about finally going to Hogwarts, however having to sit in a cramped compartment with Gilbert Goyle, and the idiots Lestrange for any length of time could only be described as tedious.

Of course her sisters were there as well, once Bella had flounced back in from her prefects meeting, bemoaning the Gryffindor Head Girl, and Lucius, who she was trying not to look at as she seemed to turn scarlet every time their eyes met. Which was more often than usual, as he and Dromeda had been arguing, and Bella took her side, so he had no-one else to speak with. The strained silence had gone on until lunchtime, when a young lady had come past pushing a trolley full of food. They all descended on the sweets with abandon, and somehow Dromeda managed to disappear, much to Bella's disgust.

The rest of the trip passed in sporadic conversation and another dispute between Bella, Lucius and Rodo when Lucius gave Narcissa the last of his chocolate frogs. Narcissa thought it was all rather pointless, and decided, as she delicately licked the last of the chocolate from her fingers, that they were arguing for the sake of arguing rather than for any real cause.

Once they arrived at the station, Narcissa was led firmly by her sister to where the other first years were, all the while being given whispered instructions on which ones to stay away from, and to comport herself with dignity and grace during the sorting. The boys followed behind, Lucius still trying to untransfigure his mouth from the zipper that Bella had created when he had defeated her in their verbal sparring. Bella hated losing, and Narcissa knew from practice that it was best to just give in and let her have her way.

Ducking away as she spotted Perry's pimple-ridden face heading past to the carriages, she joined her year mates as they travelled across the lake. Following the back of the enormous gamekeeper, Hagrid, who Bella had referred to as a numb-skulled oaf, they were met at the castle doors by the deputy headmaster, Horace Slughorn.

The wait to be sorted caused Narcissa's serves to tingle with anticipation and fear. What if she wasn't sorted in to Slytherin? What if she was the first of their family ever to be found wanting, and they decided she wasn't smart enough? What if-

"Excuse me, but do you know how they sort us?"

A small sandy-haired girl smiled shyly at her.

"Of course," Narcissa replied, bemused, "doesn't everyone?"

The girl blushed. "Oh. Well I'm sort of new see. I didn't even know about magic until I got my letter and...What?"

The girl half-quailed under Narcissa's disgusted glare. "Mudblood," she whispered and turned her back, hoping that Bella didn't find out that she had even unwittingly spoken to one.

Before mousey could reply, the doors swung back open, and Professor Slughorn called them in to be sorted.


	5. Feast and Pumpkin Juice

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me

* * *

**

Feast & Pumpkin juice

Narcissa quickly slid into the spot between her two sisters at the Slytherin table, doubly relieved that the sorting hat had quickly placed her there, and that she had an excuse to ignore Perry's rabbit smile, and the empty seat next to him. Bella gave her a quick one-armed hug, before turning her attention back to the sorting, glowering and hissing as the next girl skipped to the Gryffindor table. Glancing at her, Narcissa recognised her as the mudblood that had spoken to her before the ceremony, and added her glare to her sisters.

Slowly the line dwindled, and the tables' empty places were filled with wide-eyed first years. Then all of a sudden the stool and hat were gone, and Professor Dumbledore, the new headmaster after Professor Dippett's retirement the previous year stood and proclaimed that the feast should begin.

It was so hard, Narcissa thought, to maintain proper dignity and grace when there were so many good things to eat all at once! She noticed that the likes of Rodo and Gil Goyle were passing over table manners to stuff their faces with as much food as possible, following up with huge gulps of pumpkin juice. A quick glance in the second-year's direction however showed Lucius eating calmly, cutlery in much evidence. He caught her approving look and nodded back, before turning to continue his discussion about Quidditch, or rather how good he was at it. Opposite him, Perry was absently nodding to his comments as he continued to eat. Narcissa noted with annoyance that his table manners, too, were impeccable. One less excuse for avoiding him. She groaned as Bella leaned over to heap her just emptied plate full of more vegetables. Eating lots always made her feel tired, and it was hardly graceful to fall asleep in the middle of your first school feast.

Narcissa woke from a half-doze, courtesy of Dromeda's sharp elbow in her ribs. She failed to register the words being spoken, and stood with the rest as they were dismissed for the night. She barely cognitized Bella's imperious demand that the first years should follow her silently and quickly, and managed to stumble along, leaning on Dromeda's arm as she sought to wake fully. The prefects led them through the enchanted section of wall, informing them of the password (parselmouth), and into their common room.


	6. Quidditch and Clouds

**DISCLAIMER: All JK's. Not mine **

This story is still going. I think I have the momentum again. At least until work starts to pick up...

* * *

Bella had been right about one thing- Peregrine Harper was an excellent flyer. He resembled his namesake as he swooped amongst the clouds, looping and diving with carefree abandon.

"Pathetic show-off."

Narcissa turned to see Lucius standing behind her, casually clutching his new Cleansweep 4, the model only three weeks old. He was sneering at the swooping speck that was her betrothed with intense dislike, and Narcissa privately wondered if he was afraid to compete against him. A whistle sounded and

The prospective players converged around Toronas Selwyn, the bulky sixth-year Slytherin captain. Narcissa settled back in the stands to watch the trials, pulling her cloak around her against the chill wind. Beside her Tessie Parkinson and Sharna MacMillan, her fellow first-years, whispered excitedly. The trials commenced with much bellowing on Selwyn's part as he attempted to find two chasers, and a keeper of a worthy standard. Behind him, Rodo leaned on his club and exchanged amused glances with the rangy Otto Bagman, who was absently tossing a spare quaffle from hand to hand. Finally, they got around to the seeker trials, with Lucius, Perry and a fourth year, Lleyton lined up against one-another. Lleyton went first, and appeared to have little above average skills, catching only half of the charmed rocks that were flung his way, and taking nearly four minutes to get hold of the greatly slowed snitch when it was released. Narcissa could hear Lucius's snide laughter at the ineptness, and rewarded him with a smile as he glanced in her direction.

"Ooh, does Lucius Malfoy like you Narcissa?"

With a roll of her eyes, she snapped "No, Tessie, he's a friend of my family, and betrothed to my older sister."

"Who, Bella?"

She could hear Sharna's groan at her friend's stupidity, and pointed to where Rodo was standing, now with his arm protectively around Bella, shielding her from the wind.

The sound of a whistle blast dragged their attention back to the pitch, and Narcissa cheered with the rest as Lucius caught all but two of the projectiles, and captured the snitch in less that half the time it had taken Lleyton. He landed with a smirk and a flourish, certain that he had the position. His hair, now grown to his shoulders had come loose while he was airborne, and the silver tendrils whipped about his face and shoulders. Entranced, Narcissa missed Perry's takeoff, but it soon became clear that he was up to the challenge. He snatched every rock that went past cleanly, occasionally alternating hands, and when the snitch was released he went into a spectacular dive and had it captured ten seconds later. Anticipating the argument to come, and not wishing to have to take a side, Narcissa suggested that the three girls start making their way back to the castle before the rain set in.

Three-quarters of an hour later, as the trio warmed themselves by the common-room fire, the entrance slid open to reveal Perry and Lucius still snarling at each other, and Selwyn shaking his head as Lucius demanded repeatedly that his better broom and respectable family name were more important than a scrawny runt's apparent ability, and Perry replying that he, as the proven better flyer, was rightfully the new Seeker. Finally, Bella stepped in, hitting the pair with a powerful silencing charm that she informed them would last a full twelve hours, and to go elsewhere before she did worse. As the pair scurried down the hall to the second-year dorm, Dromeda glanced up from her essay and asked innocently "So which one of them got Seeker?"


End file.
